Cambio de Sexo!
by JertalxD
Summary: Todos en algún momento nos hemos preguntado que se sentiría ser del sexo opuesto y efectivamente, ese es el caso de la joven pareja Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki, porque una simple pregunta se podria hacer realidad... O sueño... (Oh si, pasó de One-Shot a mini-serie, MUAJAJAJAJAJA)
1. I

**Estoy con esta idea metida en la mente desde hace un buen tiempo, pero me daba flojera materializarla en un One-Shot, pero este día 12 de marzo a las 11:23 PM, me dio por escribirla de una puta vez xD espero que les guste.**

Cambio de Sexo!

En nuestra vida siempre nos hacemos muchas preguntas que aveces no tienen respuestas, y en otras ocasiones, por casualidad mística de la vida terminamos obteniendo la respuesta deseada.

- Ichigo… - Llamó Rukia mientras salía del armario con un rostro algo pensativo.

- Dime – Respondió el aludido desviando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y observando a la morena en pijama.

- Que se siente ser hombre? – Pregunto la pelinegra mientras se sentaba del tiro en la cama de Ichigo mientras que el observaba curioso a su acompañante.

- Que se siente? – Extraña pregunta - Pues no sabría decirte… -

- Idiota – Respondió Rukia – Que es lo que mas te gusta de ser hombre? –

- El no tener que soportar el tortuoso dolor de dar a luz un bebe – Indicó Ichigo mientras reanudaba su lectura – A que se deben estas preguntas tan extrañas enana? –

- Curiosidad matutina. Y no me digas enana maldita sea! – Exclamo Rukia pegándole un coscorrón a Ichigo.

- Ya ya ya… No grites que vas a despertar a los demás – Una mañana como todas las demás… - Tu maldita curiosidad es contagiosa sabes? –

- Por que? – Pregunto la morena mientras veía como Ichigo dejaba su libro a un lado y se cruzaba de brazos.

- Porque ahora me pregunto el como es ser mujer – Respondió el pelinaranja tranquilamente.

- Claramente es mas difícil que ser hombre – Dijo ella mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- No del todo – Ser hombre también tenía sus desventajas…

- Al menos ustedes pueden orinar de pie y donde se les de la puta gana – Bromeo Rukia.

- Eso no viene al caso – Respondió Ichigo riendo levemente.

- Bueno, después seguimos con esta conversación, ahora tengo que ir a una aburrida reunión en la Soul Society. Seguro vuelvo en la noche – Ella se levanto y se metió al armario de nuevo para dejar su gigai allí y entrar en su forma espiritual.

- Cuídate – Se despidió Ichigo mientras veía como Rukia salía del armario en su forma espiritual.

- Lo mismo va para ti – Respondió mientras desaparecía con un shumpo.

-.-

Ichigo entro totalmente cansado a su habitación y callo en su cama como una roca luego de tirar su bolso a un lado.

- Maldita universidad… - Murmuro mientras se acomodaba bien en su cama.

De repente sintió una energía espiritual conocida en el área, y cuando volteo a ver a su izquierda se encontró con Rukia acabando de llegar.

- Llegaste temprano – Dijo el pelinaranja mientras observaba sin mayor interés a la morena entrar en el armario y salir de vuelta en su gigai.

- La reunión terminó mas rápido de lo que pensaba – Respondido Rukia tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio de Ichigo.

- Ya veo – Susurro el pelinaranja más que todo para si mismo – Con respecto a la conversación de la mañana… -

- Si, yo también quisiera ser hombre por un día, solo para ver que se siente – Interrumpió Rukia sabiendo claramente lo que diría Ichigo.

- Como supiste que diría eso? – Pregunto Ichigo sabiendo la respuesta.

- Te conozco mejor de lo que tú piensas – Respondido Rukia mientras reía – Te ves cansado, como te fue en la universidad? –

- Esa maldita universidad me va a matar… Que bueno que mañana es sábado – Se quejo Ichigo mientras le daba la espalda a Rukia para dormir en paz.

- Entonces duerme – Respondido la morena mientras entraba al armario.

Ichigo soltó un gruñido de aceptación y Rukia se encerró en el armario para dormir.

_A la mañana siguiente… _

Los rayos del sol penetraban con furia la ventana de la habitación de Ichigo indicándole a este que ya era hora de levantarse.

Una larga cabellera naranja se revolvió con pereza entre las sabanas.

- Despiértate imbécil! – Dijo una voz masculina mientras Ichigo aun se revolvía entre las sabanas.

Un gruñido algo extraño provino de la cama y una figura se acerco a esta para quitar las sabanas y despertar de una vez a Ichigo, pero la persona que quito las coberturas se quedo paralizado al ver una hermosa chica tirada en la cama.

- P-Pero que… - En eso la chica se levanto aun somnolienta y cuando abrió los ojos y vio al sujeto de pie frente a ella el sueño de le quito al instante y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- Tu quien eres?! – Exclamo la pelinaranja mientras se levantaba de golpe y apuntaba con el dedo al sujeto de cabello negro frente a ella y por alguna razón guardaba cierto parecido con Byakuya.

- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti! Donde esta Ichigo?! – Grito de vuelta el sujeto que estaba bastante aturdido.

- Yo soy Ichigo! – Respondido devuelta la chica – Ahora tu quien eres? Donde mierda esta Rukia! –

- Yo soy Rukia idiota! Y tu no puedes ser Ichigo, eres una chica! – Exclamo alterado el sujeto.

Un silencio algo desconcertante inundo la habitación y las expresiones de alerta de ambas personas cambiaron a unas de susto.

- No… - Murmuraron al mismo tiempo mientras buscaban frenéticamente un espejo en toda la maldita habitación.

**(Nota del autor: Si se ponen a pensar en como serian Rukia e Ichigo con sexos cambiados, Rukia seria bastante parecida a Byakuya e Ichigo bastante parecido también a Orihime, solo que con un poco menos de pecho y con el cabello mas parecido al de Tatsuki)**

- Esto tiene que ser un maldito sueño – Exclamo Ichigo alterada mientras se observaba en el espejo de mano que había conseguido… Era una maldita mujer en todos los aspectos!

Rukia le arrebato el espejo para verse mejor y efectivamente… Ahora era un hombre.

Ichigo decidió comprobar mas a fondo y corrió al baño como una bala nadamas para bajarse el pantalón y… Si, era una chica después de todo…

Rukia se reviso dentro del pantalón y comprobó su hombría mientras soltaba una carcajada algo exagerada.

Ichigo entro a la habitación con el rostro pálido y vio a Rukia tirado en el suelo sujetándose el estomago mientras reía frenéticamente.

- Que mierda te pasa?! – Dijo Ichigo molesta mientras hacia que Rukia se levantase.

- No sabia lo sexy que podrías ser en tu versión femenina Ichigo – Respondido Rukia observando de arriba abajo a su ahora nueva ''compañera''

- Esto te causa gracia?! – Exclamo de vuelta Ichigo mientras se alteraba cada vez más.

- Claro! Siempre quise saber que se siente ser hombre y ahora míranos! – Respondido Rukia más tranquilo.

De repente se escucharon unos pasos acercarse y la puerta abrirse.

Una larga cabellera castaña se asomo por la puerta con una cálida sonrisa.

- La comida esta lista! Bajen a comer – Dijo una mujer de mediana edad, de cabello marrón y expresión tranquila.

- Quien eres? – Pregunto Ichigo dirigiéndose a la mujer en la puerta… Era imposible que fuese…

- Soy tu madre. Que pasa? Te veo extraña hoy – Respondió la mujer.

- Imposible… - Esto tenía que ser un maldito sueño…

- Claro señora Kurosaki, ya bajamos! – Interrumpió Rukia antes de que Ichigo se desmayara y la mujer se retiro de la habitación con una expresión picara que seria clásica de Isshin.

- Si esto es un sueño, espero no despertarme aun porque tiene buena pinta! – Exclamo Rukia emocionado mientras Ichigo se sentaba en la cama para relajarse.

- No tiene nada de buena pinta! Quiero despertarme de esta maldita pesadilla! No quiero ser una maldita mujer coño! – Exclamo Ichigo con desesperación mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Tranquilízate hombre… Digo, mujer – Dijo Rukia mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Ichigo para que se calmase – Aprovechemos esta oportunidad, es obvio que es un sueño. Aparte, es una oportunidad para saber que se siente ser del sexo opuesto. –

Ichigo soltó un suspiro y se levanto. Por alguna razón la diferencia de tamaños entre Rukia e Ichigo había cambiado y ahora Ichigo era ligeramente mas baja que Rukia.

- Ok… Me siento extraño… - Murmuro Ichigo sin soltar la vista del cuerpo masculino de Rukia.

- Yo igual, pero enserio, es algo humillante que hasta tu en versión mujer estés mejor dotada que yo… - Dijo Rukia con indignación mientras señalaba el pecho sobresaliente de Ichigo.

Ella se hecho a reír para luego tranquilizarse al ver la clara expresión de molestia en el rostro de Rukia.

- Hay que cambiarnos – Gruñó Rukia mientras entraba al armario.

- Cierto – Respondió Ichigo quitándose el suéter que usaba para dormir – Hey, es normal que estas cosas pesen tanto?! –

-…- No hubo respuesta del otro lado porque obviamente Ichigo sabía que Rukia no tenía el pecho tan protuberante y esto hizo que la pelinaranja se echara a reír denuevo.

Luego de cambiarse a ropas mas cómodas ambos bajaron con curiosidad de ver como seria el mundo y las personas que conocen siendo del sexo opuesto.

Llegaron al living de la casa y se encontraron con la mujer castaña pellizcando la mejilla de un niño pelinegro mientras que otro castaño trataba de soltar el agarre de su madre sobre la mejilla de su hermano.

- Oh miren, ya llegaron – Señalo el niño castaño mientras el moreno se conseguía safar del agarre de su madre gracias a la distracción.

- Entonces ya podremos comer tranquilamente – Exclamo la mujer mientras tomaba los cubiertos en espera de que el castaño sirviera la comida.

Ichigo y Rukia se sentaron en la mesa en silencio.

- Karin y Yuzu se ven muy extrañas siendo hombres… - Pensó Ichigo observando a sus ahora nuevos hermanos menores.

La comida transcurrió con ''normalidad'' exceptuando los ataques de risa que Rukia se aguantaba pero eran claramente notables…

Justo cuando terminaron de comer e Ichigo fue a responder al llamado de la naturaleza (Se fue a mear) se escucharon unos golpeteos en la puerta.

- Yo abro – Se ofreció Rukia y se acerco a la puerta.

Cuando la abrió se encontró con 2 chicas y un chico.

Una chica morena de lentes y con expresión fría, otra de piel oscura y con el cabello castaño tan largo adelante que le tapaba los ojos y un chico algo afeminado de cabello naranja oscuro y ojos grises.

- Ustedes son… - Murmuro Rukia aguantando las ganas de reírse…

- Hola Rukia, donde esta Ichigo? – Pregunto el chico afeminado amablemente.

- Esta en el baño – Respondió Rukia invitándoles a pasar – Que ocurre? –

- Nada realmente importante, solo queríamos venir a buscar a la idiota de Ichigo para pasear un rato – Dijo la de lentes tranquilamente a la ves que la de piel morena asentía.

- Claro claro… Puedo acompañarlas? – Pregunto Rukia, eso iba a ser muy divertido.

- No hay problema… - Respondió Sado.

-.-

Ichigo salió del baño luego de darse cuenta lo poco que podía retener la vejiga de una mujer y escucho extrañas voces en el piso de abajo.

Asomo la cabeza por las escaleras y pudo ver a 3 personas hablando casualmente con Rukia.

- Y estas quienes son… - Murmuro para si misma mientras bajaba con desconfianza las escaleras.

- Oh, miren ya llego Ichigo – Señalo el pelinaranja afeminado.

Ichigo de inmediato reconoció a las 3 personas, y con la fuerza suficiente para levantar el mundo entero se aguanto las ganas de tumbarse a reír.

- Ishida, Chad, Orihime… - Murmuro Ichigo mientras señalaba a cada uno mientras decía sus nombre…

- Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no nos gusta que nos llames por nuestros nombres! – Exclamo la de lentes mientras pisaba con fuerza a Ichigo.

- Esta bien, que quieren? – Pregunto Ichigo sobándose su adolorido pie de mujer.

- Estas rara Ichigo… - Murmuro Inoue hacia Ishida y Sado.

- Seguro le vino el periodo… - Murmuro de vuelta Sado.

- Opino lo mismo – Respondió Ishida.

- Ellas quieren salir a pasear un rato Ichigo, no parece mala idea – Explico Rukia mientras se acercaba a Ichigo y la rodeaba con un brazo por encima del hombro.

- Esto es incomodo.. – Murmuro para si misma mientras observaba el brazo de Rukia.

- Vamos chicas, esta tonta necesita algo de aire libre – Dijo Rukia tranquilamente mientras salía de la casa y era seguido por las demás.

-.-

- Esto es MUY incomodo… - Murmuro Ichigo al verse en una escena tan extraña.

El siendo mujer y Rukia siendo hombre, y caminando tan cerca junto a las demás… Era extraño…

- Ok ok, me alejo pues… - Respondió Rukia quitando su brazo de encima de Ichigo y dejando que las demás se adelantasen.

Caminaron y caminaron, caminaron y caminaron por toda Karakura sin cansarse mientras que Rukia estaba sacando el alma por la boca de tanto que había recorrido… Nunca había caminado tanto desde el entrenamiento en la academia del Soul Society.

Aunque, sentía que su instinto masculino se había activado desde hace un buen rato cuando observaba las miradas pervertidas dirigirse hacia Ichigo… Ahora que era hombre, sabia que era un hombre celoso.

Rukia rió para sus adentros y se acerco de nuevo a Ichigo para tomar su mano de repente haciendo que ella voltease a verlo.

- Que haces? – Pregunto Ichigo extrañada por la acción de Rukia.

- No me gusta que la gente te vea con ese nuevo cuerpo tuyo… - Murmuro Rukia algo avergonzado.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada haciendo que todos a su alrededor la vieran con caras de susto.

- Que te pasa idiota?! – Pregunto Rukia alterado.

- Que eres el típico hombre posesivo… - Respondió Ichigo mientras reanudaba el paso.

- Mira quien lo dice… - Dijo Rukia para molestar a Ichigo, aunque tenia razón, Ichigo es muy posesivo.

-… - En realidad se quedo callada porque Rukia tenía razón.

Ambos en un momento de curiosidad voltearon a ver atrás y se encontraron con que Ishida, Sado e Inoue ya no estaban.

- En que momento desaparecieron? – Pregunto Ichigo al aire.

Rukia se encogió de hombros y jaló la mano de Ichigo para que siguieran caminando.

Era tan divertido ser hombre…

-.-

Luego de llegar a la casa de los Kurosaki totalmente cansados al darse cuenta que habían recorrido toda Karakura a pie subieron arrastrándose a la habitación.

- Mis pies! – Se quejo Ichigo mientras se quitaba las zapatillas – Necesito cambiarme… -

Cuando Ichigo se había quitado la camisa que traía puesta justo entro Rukia a la habitación y se quedo pasmado al ver a Ichigo con su nuevo cuerpo semi-desnuda…

- Idiota! Que estas haciendo?! Recuerda que ahora eres mujer, no te puedes cambiar sin avisar! – Exclamo Rukia entrando rápido al armario.

Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pero luego de pensar en lo que había pasado se echó a reír en la cama. Rukia tenía razón, las mujeres no se cambiaban sin avisar, pero aun así era divertido ver el rostro de vergüenza de Rukia.

Termino de cambiarse tranquilamente y luego vio el rostro masculino de Rukia asomarse por el armario.

- T-Tengo un problema… - Dijo Rukia de repente llamando la atención de Ichigo.

- Que ocurre? – Pregunto ella.

- Como hago para que se me quite esto? – Rukia que había salido del armario señalo el gran bulto en su pantalón que había causado el ver a Ichigo semi-desnuda…

De nuevo, la pelinaranja se echó a reír frenéticamente en el suelo.

- Carajo Ichigo, necesito ayuda, esta cosa empieza a doler! – Exclamo Rukia tratando de tranquilizar a Ichigo.

- Ya ya – Se calmo luego de levantarse y secarse las lágrimas de la risa – Esta bien, hay 3 formas de quitarte eso –

- DIMELAS! – Dijo Rukia alterada.

- La primera seria muy vergonzosa para ti… La segunda para mí y la tercera es esperar a que se pase sola, trata de pensar en cosas feas que no te gusten – Explico Ichigo imaginándose por un momento la segunda manera de quitarse una erección de encima.

Eso no cuadraba, para nada! Era lo mas extraño que se le había ocurrido en toda su puta vida… Imaginarse a el como mujer teniendo relaciones con Rukia de hombre… NO!

- Eso es imposible! – Exclamo Rukia – Ya lo intente… Cuales son las otras maneras coño! –

- La otra seria… Masturbándote… - Respondió Ichigo algo avergonzada.

- Como se hace? – Pregunto Rukia avergonzada también…

- NO LO SE! Nunca lo había hecho siendo hombre… - Exclamo Ichigo alterado.

- Hay dios, creo que ya se cual es la otra manera… - Murmuro para si mismo mientras observaba a Ichigo con el rostro rojo… Aunque no era mala idea… Era una buena manera de aprovechar el buen cuerpo de mujer de Ichigo.

- No me veas así, me haces sentir incomoda – Dijo Ichigo sentándose de espaldas hacia Rukia.

- Se me ocurrió una idea! Pero necesito tu cooperación… - Exclamo Rukia de repente mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a Ichigo por detrás.

La pelinaranja tuvo un mal presentimiento y justo cuando se volteo Rukia con hormonas alborotadas se abalanzó sobre ella aprisionando su cuerpo entre el de el y la cama.

- Que estas haciendo?! – Pregunto Ichigo mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre de Rukia sobre sus muñecas.

- Necesito quitarme esta cosa y tú me vas a ayudar – Respondió Rukia mientras acercaba su rostro al de Ichigo.

- NO! – Exclamo Ichigo desesperada.

- Vamos, sabemos que esto es un sueño, nada perdemos con hacer esto… - Explico Rukia acercándose mas.

- Me las vas a pagar cuando despertemos – Respondió Ichigo con malicia mientras era callada por los labios de Rukia.

Y a partir de allí… Se dejaron llevar por sus instintos.

Claro, Ichigo se sentía muy nerviosa, nunca se había imaginado estar del lado contrario en algo como eso… Por otra parte, Rukia parecía todo un experto…

- Al comienzo puede que duela un poco… Así que no te asustes – Murmuro Rukia al oído de Ichigo cuando estaba a punto de entrar por completo dentro de ella.

Ichigo asintió y Rukia empezó a moverse lentamente. Era una sensación extraña, muy extraña y efectivamente, dolía como el diablo…

Luego de un rato las embestidas se volvieron cada vez más rápidas y profundas, cuando el dolor pasó a ser placer e Ichigo empezó a dejarse llevar mas. Claro que Rukia se las iba a pagar cuando despertasen de ese extrañísimo sueño… Pero esta seria una experiencia que guardaría en su mente por un tiempo.

Y justo cuando estaban llegando a la cima… Una mano gigante, verde y escamosa atravesó el techo de la habitación de Ichigo, tomándolos a ambos en un solo movimiento y sacándolos de allí rápidamente para llevarlos a una boca gigante llena de dientes y con mal olor.

Godzilla estaba atacando la ciudad de Karakura mientras Nazis montados en dinosaurios atacaban a los civiles y un robot Hitler gigante golpeaba a Godzilla hasta la muerte y un pony arcoíris gigante orinaba mercurio encima de una patata con disfraz de rambo.

-.-

Ambos se despertaron repentinamente cubiertos en sudor y con las respiraciones agitadas.

Rukia abrió la puerta del armario y se encontró con Ichigo de pie junto a la cama revisando que su hombría estuviese allí. Ella confirmo que ya era mujer de nuevo y soltó una carcajada.

- Tu también lo soñaste? – Pregunto Ichigo alterado.

- Efectivamente – Afirmo Rukia.

- Te dije que me las ibas a pagar – Ichigo tomo bruscamente y la tiro en la cama para cobrarse la situación tan extraña en la que lo había metido en ese sueño.

**Si si, yo también estoy un poco WTF pero es normal xD en este One-Shot deje darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación (Mas de lo normal)**

**Por cierto, cuídense de los Nazis que montan dinosaurios, esos son de los peores!**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decirles, su servidor se despide.**

**(Nota: En la historia, Ichigo y Rukia ya eran novios, por eso no lo dudaron tanto a la hora de hacer de las suyas en la cama xD)**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	2. II

**Luego de escribir algo tan emotivo como ''Cold'' me entraron ganas de darme un giro de 360 grados y hacer algo un poco mas animado y divertido :v a ver que me sale esta ves. También vi que tengo varias ideas tontas para esto, así que convertiré este inocente One-Shot en una especie de mini-serie :v ·Inserte risa malévola con rayos, y una tempestad de fondo·**

Cambio de Sexo!

Parte 2

Ichigo se estiró con cansancio en su cama, luego de cobrárselas con Rukia había quedado exhausto.

- Me duele el trasero… - Comentó una Rukia bañada en sudor y con el cabello desaliñado e Ichigo se limitó a sonreír con aire triunfador.

- Te lo mereces, aunque solo haya sido un sueño, igual cuenta – Respondió el pelinaranja, sentándose en la cama y apoyando la espalda contra la pared – Deberías cambiarte, mi padre podría entrar en cualquier momento –

Rukia se levantó con algo de dificultad porque realmente le dolía el maldito trasero, caminó con lentitud y con una mano apoyada en la base de su columna, encorvada como si fuese una anciana.

- Tampoco exageres. – Comentó Ichigo, riendo entre dientes al ver la forma de caminar de Rukia.

- No estoy exagerando! – Exclamó ella – Creo que no podré sentarme bien en los próximos 3 días –

- No puedes negar el echo de que te gustó – Respondió Ichigo mientras se levantaba y se ponía algo de ropa.

- Nunca dije nada al respecto, solo creo que deberías ser un poco menos brusco – Decía Rukia desde el armario.

- Claro, porque no gritabas ''mas rápido'' o ''mas profundo'' – Ichigo sintió unos pasos detrás y luego como le golpeaban fuertemente la espalda con una patada, haciendo que se chocase contra la pared de boca y soltando un leve quejido de dolor.

- Cállate de una jodida vez! – Exclamó la morena con una vena marcándosele en la sien.

- Ya ya, no hay por qué recurrir a la violencia, enana desquiciada – Otra patada fue dirigida al pobre Ichigo pero esta vez la recibió en el estomago, haciendo que se arrodillara en el suelo, sujetándose con las manos el área agredida.

- Vuelves a decir una estupidez y la próxima va a ir a tus lindos testículos. ¿Entiendes? – Decía una Rukia poseída por algún tipo de demonio satánico de los más profundos confines del infierno mismo, que le causaba mas miedo que cualquier hollow, arrancar o sternritter.

Ichigo asintió con rapidez mientras se levantaba, rogando porque ella no se metiera con sus dulces hijos.

- De verdad ese fue un sueño raro. ¿No crees? – Comentó Ichigo mientras terminaba de ponerse la camiseta.

- Mas raro es que lo hayamos tenido los dos – Respondió Rukia, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

- Me dan escalofríos con solo pensar que eso se hiciera realidad… - Decía Ichigo, saliendo de la habitación junto a la morena.

- A mi se me hizo divertido. Bueno, voy a bañarme, nos vemos abajo – Rukia cruzó el pasillo con dirección al baño e Ichigo bajó las escaleras para ir al living.

-.-

El día había transcurrido sin mayor inconvenientes, habían aparecido uno que otro hollows pero Ichigo se encargó de ellos en cuestión de segundos. Después de todo aquel entrenamiento con la famosa armada real había servido de bastante…

Ambos entraron a la habitación con shumpo y se metieron a sus gigais luego de una larga jornada de patrullaje por la zona de Karakura.

- Estoy cansado! – Exclamó el pelinaranja tirándose en la cama.

- Yo igual, y este maldito dolor de trasero aun me está molestando! – Se quejó Rukia aun con el constante y molesto dolor. Ichigo se partió en una carcajada, tapándose el rostro con la almohada para reprimir el sonido y no despertar a sus hermanas ni a su padre.

- Cabrón… - Maldijo Rukia entrando al armario para poder dormir en paz – Ojalá tengas pesadillas –

- Yo también te quiero. – La puerta del armario fue cerrada de golpe e Ichigo se acomodó para poder dormir y descansar finalmente.

Al final, ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por la paz y tranquilidad de esa habitación.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Rukia fue sacada de sus lindos sueños gracias a un ensordecedor grito de mujer que provenía de afuera del armario, en ese momento salió del mismo para ver que pasaba y se encontró con una conocida chica de cabellera anaranjada y larga, arrodillada en el suelo y con la cabeza gacha.

En ese instante Rukia se empezó a reír como un desquiciado… Habían vuelto a ese sueño.

- No me digas que ahora estaremos condenados a tener este maldito sueño siempre que durmamos! – Exclamó una Ichigo alterada.

- No es para tanto, al menos ya sabemos que solo es un sueño, podemos hacer lo que queramos! – Respondió Rukia tratando de levantar a Ichigo del suelo.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y una mujer castaña entró a la habitación volando, solo para caer encima de Ichigo, tumbándola en la cama.

- Escuché un grito y tuve que venir corriendo. ¿Que ocurrió aquí? – Preguntó la mujer, sentada encima del abdomen de su hija.

- Es que la tonta de Ichigo se cayó de la cama – Mintió Rukia.

- Aaah… Vale, esta tonta siempre causa problemas – Respondió la mujer – Creo que todas las proteínas que come se le van a otra parte en vez de al cerebro! – Dijo ella refiriéndose a los grandes pechos de su hija, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño y se quitara a su madre de encima.

- Estás loca, deja de decir estupideces! – Exclamó Ichigo tapándose su pecho de mujer y haciendo que su madre y Rukia se rieran entre dientes.

- Ok, los dejo solos. Solo quería que supieran que la comida estará lista en 15 minutos. – Dijo la mujer antes de salir de la habitación con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

- Aunque sea una mujer, sigue siendo un maldito desquiciado – Se quejó Ichigo refiriéndose a su madre.

- Me sigue cayendo bien – Comentó Rukia cruzándose de brazos – Que quieres hacer hoy? –

- Despertar de esta pesadilla asquerosa – Respondió Ichigo con mal humor.

- Eres una maldita aburrida. Es solo un sueño, deberías aceptarlo – Se quejó Rukia rodeando a Ichigo con un brazo – Imagina todas las cosas divertidas que podríamos ver en un mundo cambiado de sexo. A caso no te preguntas como sería Urahara echo mujer? –

Con solo hacerse una imagen de Kisuke Urahara echo mujer, ambos se echaron a reir.

- Dios… Si así es Urahara no me quiero imaginar a… Toushiro… - Ambos se miraron por un momento y se echaron a reír de nuevo. – Creo que tienes razón… Veamos que hacemos. –

- Esa es la actitud! – Exclamó Rukia abrazando fuertemente a Ichigo y sintiendo como los pechos de ella se aplastaban contra él.

- Ya ya, voy al baño, necesito ducharme – Ichigo se separó de él y se fue caminando al baño.

-.-

- No me gusta… - Decía Ichigo con el ceño fruncido y haciendo puchero mientras se aferraba al brazo de Rukia – No me gusta esto para nada… -

- ¿Ah? – Ambos se encontraban caminando pacíficamente por el centro comercial de Karakura, aunque desde que habían salido, todas las mujeres se quedaban viendo a Rukia con caras embobadas.

- Todas las mujeres te ven… No me gusta que te vean así! – Respondió Ichigo aferrándose más fuerte al brazo de Rukia.

- Quien es el celoso ahora? – Rió entre diente, ganándose un puño en el brazo por parte de Ichigo. – Golpeas como mujer –

Ichigo le dirigió una mirada asesina, haciendo que Rukias que asustara un poco.

- Ya veremos... – Dijo Ichigo con un aura asesina emanando a su alrededor.

Luego, siguieron caminando un rato, observando con atención a su alrededor a ver si se encontraban con una cara conocida.

De repente, Ichigo escuchó que gritaban su nombre al fono, y cuando se dio vuelta, vio una nube de polvo que se acercaba a velocidades ultra sónicas hacia donde estaba ella de pie y en un pestañeo una mujer castaña, un poco mas baja que Ichigo se estampó contra ella, tumbándola al suelo y cayendo una encima de la otra, ante la mirada expectante de Rukia.

- Ah! Pero que mierda te pasa?! – Exclamó Ichigo tratando de levantarse.

- Que linda forma de saludarme Ichigo! – Respondió la mujer encima de la pelinaranja.

- Asano, deberías dejar de tirártele encima a la gente, es de mala educación – Comentó una chica de cabello negro y ligeramente corto, que estaba concentrada mas que todo en su móvil.

- Cállate Mizuiro! – Exclamó la chica de cabellos marrones mientras se levantaba junto a Ichigo.

-…- Al escuchar estos nombres, Rukia e Ichigo se echaron a reír de nuevo, ganándose miradas curiosas de la gente que iba caminando y de sus amigas.

- Que les pasa? – Preguntó Keigo Asano.

- Nada, nada, recordamos algo muy chistoso que vimos en la televisión – Mintió Ichigo – Que ocurre Asano, Mizuiro? –

- Nada en especial, solo íbamos paseando y de repente esta idiota te vio caminando con Rukia y salió corriendo como loca a tirarse encima de ti. Lo normal – Explicó Mizuiro vagamente.

- Veo que estás guapo como siempre Rukia. Por que nunca quieres salir conmigo, sabes que siempre estoy disponible si se trata de ti – Decía una Asano embelesada mientras se aferraba al brazo derecho de Rukia, pero era separada por una Ichigo celosa.

- Alejate! – Sentenció Ichigo, con su aura asesina emanando de ella nuevamente.

- Lo sabía, Ishida tenia razón. Ichigo está en su periodo – Murmuraba Asano a Mizuiro, ignorando el hecho de que estaban a dos metros de la pelinaranja.

- Dios… - Ichigo maldecía por lo bajo mientras Rukia se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

-.-

Luego de pasar un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo rato lidiando con las estupideces de Asano y sus intentos fallidos de coquetear con todos los chicos guapos que le pasaban por al lado. Rukia e Ichigo se separaron de ellas y se encontraban caminando con rumbo desconocido.

- Se me ocurrió una idea. – Dijo Rukia de repente mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos.

- Que? – Preguntó Ichigo bebiendo su malteada.

- Vamos con Urahara para que abra el Senkaimon para pasearnos un rato por la Soul Society a ver que nos encontramos – Explicó Rukia con tono convincente e Ichigo no tuvo excusas, sería divertido.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la tienda de Urahara, respiraron profundamente un par de veces antes de entrar y ver con que se encontraban. Finalmente deslizaron la puerta de entrada y se encontraron con una mujer rubia sentada detrás de una caja registradora, era bastante guapa a decir verdad.

- Ah, Rukia, Ichigo, que les trae por mi humilde morada? – Preguntó la mujer mientras se levantaba, dejando a la vista el clásico kimono verde de Urahara, su abanico y ese sombrero extraño. Rukia e Ichigo hacían esfuerzos sobre-humanos para no cagarse de la risa.

- Necesitamos un favor tuyo Urahara – Dijo Ichigo conteniéndose la risa.

La rubia alzó una ceja, extrañada por la visita repentina.

- Que necesitan? – Guardó su abanico en la manga del kimono, y de repente una mujer extremadamente alta, de cabello negro, recogido con una cola de caballo, y piel bastante bronceada entró a la tienda por la puerta trasera seguida de una chica de cabello rojo con un bat de beisbol en la mano y un chico de cabello negro y de apariencia frágil.

- Necesitamos que abras el Senkaimon – Dijo Rukia luego se ver entrar a Tessai, Ururu y Jinta, los cuales no se veían nada mal con sexos opuestos.

- No hay problema, pero tendrán que esperar lo habitual – Accedió la rubia sin mayores inconvenientes. La pareja asintió y siguieron a Urahara y Tessai al sótano.

-.-

Cuando por fin atravesaron el Senkaimon, ambos se encontraban caminando por las calles del Gotei 13

- A quien visitamos primero? – Preguntó Rukia caminando tranquilamente junto a Ichigo.

- Ni idea, al que encontremos prim… - Las palabras de Ichigo fueron interrumpidas gracias a que esquivó un ataque mortal, producido por un reiatsu bastante conocido…

- Capitana Zaraki! – Exclamó Rukia al ver a lamujer de cabello negro y largo, con una cicatriz en el rostro, un parche y grandes… ¿Pechos?

Ichigo no pudo evitar reírse ante la figura de Kenpachi mujer.

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Quiero retarte a un combate! – Exclamó la mujer luego de salir de entre los escombros de la pared que había roto.

- No tengo tiempo para eso Kenpachi. Lo siento! – Respondió Ichigo desapareciendo con un shumpo junto a Rukia.

- Eso estuvo cerca – Dijo Ichigo limpiándose el sudor de la frente, luego de alejarse lo suficiente como para dejar de sentir el reiatsu de Kenpachi.

- Oh, pero miren nada mas! Kuchiki, Kurosaki, que bonita sorpresa tenerlos aquí – Saludó una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y blanco, con una sonrisa agradable pero de expresión delicada y enfermiza.

- Capitana Ukitake. Un placer verla a usted también – Dijo Rukia haciendo una reverencia ante su capitana de escuadrón.

- Que bueno volverla a ver capitana – Dijo Ichigo igualmente.

- Como están las cosas en Karakura? – Preguntó Ukitake acercándose a la pareja y caminando junto a ellos.

- Todo está normal, sin mayores dificultades, uno que otro hollow pero no son problema para nosotros – Explicó Ichigo tranquilamente, Ukitake seguía siendo agradable hasta en su forma de mujer.

- Me alegro por eso. – Respondió Ukitake – Bueno, los dejo tranquilos, cuídense –

Rukia e Ichigo se despidieron y luego Ukitake giró en una esquina desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

- La capitana Ukitake es hermosa… - Murmuró Rukia encantada por la apariencia de su nueva capitana.

- Eres un maldito enfermo – Respondió Ichigo riendo entre dientes.

- Celosa? – Preguntó Rukia con sorna.

- Para nada – Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y dirigió la mirada a otro lado con resignación.

Siguieron caminando a través de las calles del gotei 13, esperando a ver a quien mas se encontraban, parecía que sería mas interesante de lo que pensaban!

Continuará…

**Que les pareció, eh? Espero reviews :v porque recuerden que mientras mas opiniones de ustedes lea, mas inspiración y ganas de seguir escribiendo me dan x)**

**Bueno, lectores y lectoras los dejo sin nada mas que decir, me despido!**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	3. III

**SANTA VACA! No puedo creer que esto esté gustando tanto xD no tengo mas remedio que seguirla (Aunque de cualquier manera la iba a seguir porque también amo este fic! )**

**Oh, y lo siento, tardé demasiado actualizando T.T**

**Sin mas preámbulos…**

**Lean, disfruten y espero sacarles unas cuantas risas x)**

Cambio de Sexo!

Parte 3

Ichigo y Rukia habían caminado por un buen rato alrededor de todo el Seireitei, encontrándose con varias personas interesantes de camino…

Se detuvieron por un momento a descansar ya que habían tenido otro encontronazo con la capitana Zaraki y bueno… Fue otro maratón más para evitar que aplastara la linda y femenina cabeza pelinaranja de Ichigo.

- Creo que Kenpachi está mas molesta de lo normal… Al menos en el mundo real no es así de violento. – Comentó Ichigo con la respiración agitada.

- Quizá está en su periodo… - Respondió Rukia sarcásticamente y ambos se rieron un momento.

- A quien crees que nos encontr… - Ichigo fue interrumpida cuando vieron a un hombre grande, musculoso y de cabello castaño que caminaba con una botella de Sake en la mano y detrás de una niña de cabello largo y blanco, pálida y de ojos celestes con cara de pocos amigos.

- Vamos, Shiro, no seas tan amargada! – Decía el hombre musculoso, haciendo puchero mientras seguía a la niña.

- Por dios… - Comentó Rukia más que todo para si mismo mientras se colocaba una mano en la frente.

- Toushiro?! – Exclamó Ichigo de repente, llamando la atención inmediata de las dos personas que iban frente a ellos.

- Oh! Pero si es mi pareja favorita! – Gritó el hombre, bastante animado mientras se acercaba a ambos y los envolvía en sus grandes y musculosos brazos, asfixiándolos de inmediato en su abrazo de oso.

Ichigo daba palmadas frenéticas en el brazo de éste para que los soltasen, y luego de un rato cuando sentía que ya se iba a desmayar, Matsumoto los soltó y los observó con sus ojos grisáceos, mientras Toushiro Hitsugaya observaba de fondo.

- Que hacen aquí? Hay algún problema en Karakura o algo por el estilo? – Preguntó Matsumoto con expresión preocupada.

- Yo…- Ichigo se tapó la boca para evitar carcajearse allí.

- Solo vinimos de visitas! – Interrumpió Rukia, colocándose delante de Ichigo.

- Ah vale. Por que no vienen a beber conmigo y con Shiro? – Ofreció mientras señalaba a la botella en su mano y luego a la niña detrás.

- YA TE DIJE QUE NO VOY A BEBER NADA! – Exclamó Toushiro desde el fondo… Rukia la miró un poco y no pudo evitar pensar en lo tierna que se veía, tenía ganas de correr y abrazarla.

- Eres una aguafiestas. – Bufó Matsumoto con aburrimiento y Toushiro siguió caminando con molestia. – Bueno, tengo que lidiar con la aburrida de mi capitana, así que nos vemos luego! –

- Claro, adió Ran – Se despidió Rukia con la mano, y una vez ambos cruzaron la esquina y salieron del campo visual de la pelinaranja y Rukia, ambos soltaron una carcajada.

- La escena en la realidad es normal… Pero en este mundo parece algún tipo de pedofilia fusionado con lolicon… Es incomodo – Decía Ichigo mientras se relajaba un poco.

- Sigamos caminando nena. – Respondió Rukia luego de asentir al comentario de Ichigo. Ella le miró con cara rara y le señaló con el dedo.

- NO, VUELVAS, A, DECIR, ESO! – Amenazó con voz pausada y escalofriante. Él alzó las manos en son de paz y siguieron caminando.

-.-

Pasado un rato de no ver a nadie, a excepción de algunos cadetes poco relevantes. Ichigo y Rukia decidieron pasearse por alguno de los Dojos de entrenamiento.

Deslizaron la puerta del primer Dojo que vieron y se encontraron con 3 personas sentadas en el suelo.

Ikkaku, Yachiru y Yumichika.

- Aún en este sueño psicópata ese idiota sigue siendo calvo… - Murmuró la pelinaranja a Rukia antes de que las personas aparte de ellos volteasen a verlos.

- QUIEN DIJO CALVA?! – Gritó la mujer de cabeza reluciente y aspecto duro aunque sin dejar atrás el cuerpo de complexión atlética y pechos grandes.

- Ella! – Señaló Rukia de inmediato a su compañera pelinaranja la cual soltó una maldición y pateo a Rukia en su masculino trasero.

- Ah, pero si son Ichigo y Rukia. Como les va? – Preguntó una mujer de cabello corto y extremadamente bien cuidado.

- Normal. Aunque al parecer su señora capitana está de un especial humor hoy – Indicó Ichigo refiriéndose a los múltiples intentos de tener un combate con ella.

- Está en su periodo! – Gritó el niño pequeño y de cabello rosa.

- Que haces aquí, cabeza de zanahoria?! – Exclamó la mujer calva mientras se acercaba a Ichigo de manera amenazante, aún molesta por el comentario sobre su rapada cabeza.

- Por qué todo el mundo pregunta lo mismo? – Se quejó Rukia en voz baja mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara.

- A quien le dices zanahoria? Bola de billar! – Respondió Ichigo con el mismo tono mientras ambos chocaban sus miradas y empezaban a salir relámpagos que chocaban entre si.

- Acaso quieres que patee tu lindo y grande trasero?! – Preguntó Ikkaku con tono molesto.

- Ya ya ya… Pelear no es nada bonito! – Interfirió Yumichika antes de que ambas mujeres empezasen a golpearse.

- Por qué siempre interfieres en mis cosas? – Preguntó Ikkaku mientras era arrastrada por un brazo, alejándola de Ichigo y Rukia.

- Porque si peleas se arruinará tu lindo rostro y eso no es bonito! – Exclamó Yumichika de nuevo, alejándola más y más de la pareja.

- Eso suena raro, no vuelvas a repetirlo! – Amenazó Ikkaku, hasta que desaparecieron tras una puerta.

- Ese par de idiotas siempre montando sus escenitas. – Murmuró Ichigo mientras se daba vuelta.

- A donde van? – Preguntó Yachiru, jalando una de las mangas del traje de Ichigo.

- A caminar, queremos saludar a un par de personas más. Y si ves a tu capitana, dile, por amor a dios que deje de molestarme! – Explicó Ichigo a Yachiru el cual asintió energéticamente y desapareció con un shumpo.

- Que tierno se veía Yachiru! – Exclamó Rukia abrazándose a si mismo.

- Los hombres no deberían decir eso de otros hombres, Rukia. – Regañó Ichigo mientras caminaban.

- Claro… Como si tú no te quedases embelesado mientras veías a las demás chicas. – Devolvió Rukia con aire triunfador.

- Tu… - Maldecía Ichigo.

-.-

- Esto se vuelve aburrido… - Comentó Rukia mientras se detenía. Llevaban un buen rato caminando otra vez y seguían sin encontrar a nadie.

- Creo que deberíamos volver al mundo normal o despertar. – Decía Ichigo rascándose la cabeza.

- Lo se, creo que este sueño está llegando a su fin. – Respondió Rukia, dándose la vuelta.

- Como lo sabes? – Ichigo hizo lo mismo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

De nuevo… Esa maldita lagartija gigante interrumpía el asqueroso sueño.

Ataques volaban por doquier, se podía ver a Toushiro volando con su bankai, tratando de golpear a Godzilla pero era inútil.

Una bola de fuego gigante se hizo notar en el cielo y cuando las nubes se abrieron y el fuego que rodeaba al objeto estúpidamente gigante que se acercaba a toda velocidad al Seireitei se disipó, resultaba ser que esa cosa era un pato gigante amarillo que se iba a estrellar contra ellos.

- Esto es una tontería… Es la tontería mas grande que he visto en mi puta vida! – Exclamó Ichigo, totalmente molesto ante el hecho de que esos sueños tuviesen que acabarse de esas maneras tan extrañas.

Y en eso, BUM, el Seireitei explotó en nubes arcoíris y con un gran ''CUAC'' en vez del característico ''BUM'' de las explosiones.

…

Ichigo se levantó de la cama, pensando que el sueño por fin se había acabado, hasta que sintió un ligero peso en su pecho.

- Maldición! Un sueño dentro de un sueño. ¿Enserio? – Exclamó Ichigo y Rukia salió de inmediato del closet.

- Esto es curioso. Yo también pensé que acabaría con esa explosión tan curiosa. – Comentó Rukia, hasta que sintió que se le encendía un bombillo sobre su cabeza, recordado algo y a la vez observando a Ichigo sentada en el borde de la cama.

- Por que me miras así? – Preguntó Ichigo con miedo ante la mirada acechadora de Rukia.

Él soltó una carcajada malévola y se fue acercando cada vez mas a Ichigo, a la cual se le ponía el rostro cada vez más pálido.

- Vamos a ver a quien es el que le duele el trasero ahora! – Exclamó Rukia, saltando sobre Ichigo y aprisionándola en la cama, debajo de su masculino cuerpo.

- Maldita sea! – Gritó Ichigo de igual manera.

-.-

- Mi trasero… - Se quejó Ichigo con lágrimas en los ojos. – Eres un maldito… -

- Ahora vez lo que se siente? – Dijo Rukia maliciosamente mientras Ichigo se subía los pantalones de su pijama.

- Me las vas a pagar… - Advirtió Ichigo.

- Si lo haces entonces esto se convertirá en un bucle infinito de venganzas y dolores de trasero – Respondió Rukia.

- Deberías tener mas miedo tú, ya que esto es solo un inofensivo sueño y el dolor de trasero real lo vas a tener tú! – Exclamó Ichigo señalando a Rukia.

- Mierda. – Dijo él por lo bajo, sabiendo que Ichigo tenía la razón.

- Eso! Prepara tu lindo trasero para cuando despertemos, porque para la próxima haré que no te puedas ni levantar de la cama. – Amenazó Ichigo con tono cada vez más desquiciado y tenebroso.

- Estás loca! – Rukia le tiró una almohada a Ichigo al rostro y luego se levanto. – Que hacemos ahora? –

- Volver al mundo real. – Respondió Ichigo ya mas tranquila.

- No quiero volver al mundo real… - Dijo Rukia, temiendo a lo que pasaría cuando despertasen e inconscientemente pasó una mano por su trasero.

- Deberías vestirte, no quiero que de repente entre mi madre y te encuentre en esas condiciones – Indicó Ichigo, colocándose el sujetador y luego la camisa de la pijama.

- Ajá. – Obedeció Rukia, recogiendo su ropa del suelo y colocándosela.

Luego de que Ichigo volviese de darse un baño al igual que Rukia, ambos decidieron bajar y se encontraron con la familia Kurosaki reunida y comiendo. Después de comer, Rukia e Ichigo salieron a pasear.

- Sabes? Quedé con las ganas de ver a alguien en particular en la Soul Society – Comentó Rukia de repente.

- A quien? – Preguntó Ichigo.

- A mi hermano… Digo, _hermana._ – Respondió Rukia y a Ichigo le pasó un escalofrío por la espalda.

- Debe ser absolutamente extraño. – Dijo Ichigo.

- Eh! – Un grito femenino atrajo la atención de la joven pareja, haciendo que se volteasen y vieran una curiosa cabellera roja y larga acercarse a ellos.

- RENJI?! – Gritaron los dos al unísono.

Y efectivamente, era Renji Abarai la que se les había acercado. Su frente cubierta de tatuajes raros era inconfundible y físicamente se parecía a Tatsuki.

- Que haces aquí, cabeza de piña? – Preguntó Ichigo curiosa al ver como Renji recuperaba aire.

- Estamos en una misión de reconocimiento. – Respondió Renji mientras se erguía de nuevo.

- _Estamos? –_ Preguntó Rukia.

- La capitana Kuchiki está conmigo. – Señaló Renji a la figura que se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma… - Pensó Ichigo.

- Bendito sea este sueño! – Exclamó Rukia en su mente, mientras se moría de ansias de ver a su hermana en este alocado mundo.

- Oh, Rukia, no pensé encontrarte tan pronto. – Comentó Byakuya Kuchiki vuelta mujer… Y ERA EXTREMADAMENTE SEXY! Con su cabello largo y negro, alta, cuerpo deslumbrante, pero con esa siempre presente expresión fría.

Ichigo se quedó pasmada al ver lo hermosa que era Byakuya en su versión mujer. Hasta podría decirse que en cualquier momento tendría una hemorragia nasal… Por otra parte Rukia ya la estaba teniendo.

- Eh! Rukia, Ichigo, vuelvan a la realidad! – Exclamó Renji, golpeándolos a ambos y haciendo que reaccionaran.

Rukia se limpió el hilillo de sangre que había salido de su nariz y siguió viendo a su hermosa hermana.

- Que bueno verte hermana. – Saludó Rukia y Byakuya asintió sin mas.

- Por qué están en una misión de reconocimiento? – Preguntó Ichigo ya mas calmada.

- Hemos recibido numerosos reportes de un extraño reiatsu que vaga por la ciudad de Karakura. – Explicó Byakuya.

- Saben de quien es? – Que extraño que hayan mandado a shinigamis de tan alto nivel a una misión como esa.

- Lo único que sabemos es que se trata de un Arrancar bastante poderoso. Por eso es que nos mandaron a nosotros en vez de informarles a ustedes directamente – Respondió Renji.

- Pf, como si yo no pudiese encargarme sola de un Arrancar. – Bufó Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.

- El alto mando prefirió no tomar riesgos y enviarme junto a la Capitana Kuchiki a investigar – Dijo Renji.

- Podemos ayudar? – Ofreció Rukia, curiosa de saber si era un Arrancar conocido el que vagaba por la ciudad.

- No hay problema. Es mejor mientras mas ojos tengamos en la ciudad. – Accedió Byakuya y empezaron a caminar para dejar los Gigais en un lugar seguro y cambiar a sus formas espirituales.

Ahora su misión era encontrar al dueño del reiatsu misterioso. ¿Quién será?

**Hasta aquí este capítulo :3**

**Tengo miedo saben? Tengo miedo de que no sea tan gracioso como los otros capítulos u,u porque yo realmente no soy de los que escriben mucha comedia ya que prefiero la tragedia.**

**De igual manera, espero que les guste y una disculpa de tamaños intergalácticos por tardar CASI UN PUTO MES en escribir esto.**

**Los quiero :3**

**Atte: JertalxD**


End file.
